


Angel on the Hood of a Car (Art)

by shinychimera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, deancaspinefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/pseuds/shinychimera
Summary: He feels rather than sees Cas settle on the hood next to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellispark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellispark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Who's Feeling For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579500) by [ellispark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellispark/pseuds/ellispark). 



  
[ ](http://imgur.com/40LYUAr)  


**Author's Note:**

> The car's not supposed to be Baby -- in the story, they're sitting on the hood of a stolen hatchback. :)


End file.
